Mother's Day
by RightToRemainSilent
Summary: "Can we get a card? For mommy?" Sam looks so hopeful, so happy, and Dean can't find the words to say no - how do you tell a four year old something like that? :Wee!Chester:


**Another Wee!Chester. **I am getting too attached to Lil' Sam and Dean. Sam and Dean in general. I should really stop with the fanfic for a while, my mind shall implode. Anywho, it seemed like a nice little scenario to put the boys in and it saved me from art homework, so all is good. Sam = four, Dean = eight. Roughly.

**Disclaimer: **The boys aren't mine. Unfortunately.

* * *

**Mother's Day**

A shopping trip to the nearest convenience store for food; nothing else. Dad gave him strict instructions to go in, get what they needed, and get out as soon as possible. Hanging around attracted attention, made you memorable. The Winchesters don't want to be memorable.

"Hey Dean?"

Beans, tomatoes, more beans; where's the spaghetti already? Dean hasn't seen so many tins in his life.

"Dean! Come look at this!"

God, did this place have a share in Heinz or something?

"Dean!"

Yet more beans, and still no spaghetti. Dean scowls. Sam isn't eating anything else at the moment; dad thinks it's a phase. Dean thinks Sam's just being stubborn.

"_De-an_!"

"What is it, Sammy?"

Dean turns. He hasn't realised how far behind Sam has got and he sighs. His little brother is grinning at him from the Greetings Card stand they passed on the way in. He catches the two words pinned to the wall above the stand, and the hopeful smile on Sam's little face and feels his stomach sink. "Aw, c'mon Sam. Dad said we had to be quick." Best to ignore the card for now.

"But Dean! You didn't look!" Sam is holding something out to him. Something dangerously pink and teddy-covered.

"_C'mon _Sammy."

The voice gets smaller and whinier. "Please Dean? Just come see."

Fine. It'll take longer to find the spaghetti tins, but that'll just serve Sam right, won't it? "What you got, Sam?"

* * *

The card is pale pink, proclaiming to the world that it 'wishes the best mommy in the world a great mother's day'. Sam is only just grasping the art of reading and has probably only seen 'mommy', a word with a shape he recognises from the books Dean finds in the library for him. They tend to avoid Mother's Day like the plague. The youngest Winchester is more or less oblivious to the celebration, though since Sam's attended a local pre-school once or twice in the past month, he's sure to have picked up the general gist.

Dean realises Sam's babbling at him. "…it's real pretty, and I bet mommy will like it when she gets back, right Dean? And daddy won't mind. Can we? Can we, please, Dean?"

"Can we what, Sammy?" Dean frowns. He wishes dad were there. Dad would just say no and hurry Sam past the stand without another word about it. But him? Dean doesn't have the heart to do that.

"Can we get it? For mommy?" Sam looks so hopeful, so happy, and Dean can't find the words to say no, or explain why. How do you tell a four year old something like that?

* * *

The cashier smiles at them as Dean places the tins of spaghetti-Os and some bread on the counter. "We've never got her a card before, Dean!" Sam whispers, smiling from ear to ear.

The cashier – Dean reads her nametag, 'Jenny' – runs the items through the scanner. She looks down at the curly-haired little boy gripping the card and smiles. "Well, aren't you just the cutest? That going in the bag too?"

Sam has insisted on carrying his find himself, and he stands on tiptoe to set it alongside the food. He grins back and nods, holding onto Dean's arm. "Yeah. It's for mommy."

"You doing the shopping for her?" She asks, friendly enough talk, but it creates a small lump in Dean's throat.

Sam shakes his head. "Nuh-uh. Daddy sent us 'cause all the spaghetti-O's are gone. Mommy's gone away, but she'll be back real soon."

Jenny gives him a sympathetic look, and then picks the card up to scan. "Well, y'know what? I bet she'll love this when she gets back, huh?"

Sam looks pleased with himself, but Dean can only just manage a smile as he collects the grocery bag from Jenny and takes Sam's hand. "C'mon buddy."

* * *

Outside, Sam has taken the card from the bag and is carrying it home like it's the most precious thing in the world. He hurries alongside his brother. "D'you think she'll like it, Dean?"

There's not a lot you can say to that. Dean smiles back, ruffles Sammy's hair, humours him. Dean knows that at some point, he'll have to tell him about what happened to Mom. He thinks about doing it when they get back, but one glance at Sam's toothy smile and complete lack of understanding and he knows he can't be that cruel.

"Yeah, Sammy. Sure she will."


End file.
